Flame's Second Child
by theperksofbeingaHephaestuskid
Summary: The Giant War is over. Their problems are over. Right? Not necessarily. Especially for Leo and Nico. Leo has snapped and Nico retreated into himself and left. When Alexandria Valdez, Leo's twin sister, comes to camp from Quebec City on Boreas' cruel orders, can she fix Leo and help recover Nico? Rated T for slight swearing in various languages but mainly just to be safe. NicoxOC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**AN: Hello people! This is my first PJO/HoO fanfic. Any suggestions are welcome, flames are accepted cuz we all need fire when Leo isn't around! This is kind of a prologue and a very strange writing style for me. So this chapter is weird and really short, but the next chapters are much better (I hope) and more my style.**

**Disclaimer: Dudes, if I was Rick Riordan, I would be American. I'm Canadian people. Oh and I'm not a guy, thank you very much! But I do own Alexandria Valdez and the plot XD. Nor do I own the photo I found it on google :)**

* * *

Bonjour, je suis appelé Alexandria Valdez. Oui, Leo Valdez est mon frère. Sorry, I don't think many of you understood that. That's my bad habit, speaking in different languages. Anyway, what I was saying, Hello, my name is Alexandria Valdez. Yes, Leo Valdez is my brother. Yes, THE Leo Valdez, World Saver Supreme. You know him, well, I'm his younger twin.

We were separated at birth because our mother couldn't afford to keep us both. So, I was shipped to Canada. Don't ask me why, but I was. I was sent to a foster home in Québec City and grew up with that one family until I was six. I was then taken to another foster home but I was still in Québec City. The family was nice but there were a few kids who decided it would be fun to shove a six-year-old around, then two years later I got a letter from the Houston Texas police saying that my mom had died in a fire at her workshop, but even though my brother was there he wasn't harmed. That's when the kids at home started to pick on me more and I couldn't handle it anymore.

_~Flashback~_

_"No! My mother was not like that! Don't talk about her like that!"_

_"Why? That's just what she was! A fil-" I punched him, right on his nose. I took one look at him, and with one last look at my victim, I picked up my prepacked bag and ran._

_~End of Flashback~_

I smiled as I remembered that day. That was the first time I had realised I hade pyrokentics. I had lefts burn mark on the side of his nose and singed his hair. That was eight years ago. I've been living on Québec streets since.

I made myself a sword after I ran into Boreas when I was 12. He gave me Celestial Bronze and a hammer, telling me to make a sword. I wasn't too good at it so I remade it into a war hammer. I was much better with that.

Finally, Boreas got annoyed with me, after I helped him defend the Château de Frontenac and the city itself during the Giant War, he told me to leave because there was apparently too many monsters in Lower Town Québec and to go to Long Island, New York.

So, that is why, here I stand in front of Camp Half-Blood, with slashed clothes and a Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold war hammer in hand, just about ready to collapse from exhaustion. The last thing I remember is thinking 'I hope Leo is here.' Then I fell unconscious.

* * *

**AN: About the whole language thing, if it isn't translated in the story it is either swearing or it will be defined down here at the end of the story. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes in later chapters with the languages, cuz, well, since when was Google Translate a grammar book? Well, except for the French, I'm doing that based on my knowledge so feel free to correct that. **

**Again with the French: Bonjour, je suis appelé Alexandria Valdez. Oui, Leo Valdez est mon frère. **

**Literally means: Hello, I am called Alexandria Valdez. Yes, Leo Valdez is my brother.**

**Please RR and until next time, adiós!**

**-Panda**


	2. Introductions and Multi Coloured Pop

**AN: Thanks to bookwormultimate and wisdom-of-the-sea for following! It means a lot! This chapter is more my style and very long in my standards. So I will see y'all at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO even if I wanted to. Also, I don't own Chez Ashton's (it's a very good poutine place in Quebec) nor do I own Lime Crush. But I do own the plot and Alexandria Valdez.**

* * *

Chapter 1- A lot of Introductions and Multi Coloured Pop

I woke up not knowing where I was. It looked fairly clean and white, I was in a clean bed with a drink and a square of what looked like a slightly discoloured brownie. Probably some demigod food. See, Boreas and Khoine didn't teach me anything, except that the gods were real and that monsters could only be killed the Celestial Bronze war hammer I made. I turned and looked out the window beside me and then someone behind me eased me into a sitting position.

"Here, drink this." He handed me the drink and it looked like apple juice so I drank it without question. However as soon as I drank my first sip, I almost spit it all out. Not because it tasted bad, but because I just wasn't expecting it, it tasted just like the poutine at _Chez Ashton's_, my favourite restaurant on Earth. Definitely NOT apple juice.

The boy saw my expression and said "Nectar, it's to heal demigods. If you weren't one then it would basically kill you."

He chuckled lightly and I looked at him. He had light blond hair and bright blue eyes that would capture anyone's attention.

"Here eat this too." he handed me the discoloured brownie and when I ate it I must've made a face because he laughed. It wasn't my fault though. It was the same deal with the nectar, but this one tasted identical to the red velvet cake that my first foster mom made.

"Good. Now can you tell me your name?"

"Simple, Alexandria."

"Last name?"

"Valdez."

He checked over my slash marks which were now just faded red marks.

"Okay, I think you're ready to be discharged, Alexandria."

"Wait. Two things, one don't call me Alexandria, I prefer Alex for this. Two, how long was I out?"

"Note taken, and around two days here. We found you just outside camp borders around noon on Wednesday."

"So today is Friday, June 13th? Just my luck!"

"Yup, so are you ready to leave?"

"Yes sir!" I said mocking a soldier.

"Okay then." He turned and went out the front door and came in with a blonde girl with cool calculating grey eyes. Then he walked down to another patient that looked like he was impaled. I cringed and looked to the girl.

"Hello, I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena." She said, smiling.

"A-Alexandria Valdez, pleased to meet your acquaintance." That was weird. I never stutter. Maybe it was because it looked like this girl was reading my mind and trying to figure out exactly who I was.

"Yours as well. Wait, Valdez? Do you happen to come from Texas?"

"Yeah, but I was raised in Québec, Canada. Is there another Valdez here?"

"Yes, Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus." I smiled at the hope that it was probably _my_ Leo.

"Can I see him?" She looked out the window, replied something about nines, bunkers and not yet. She seemed really deep in thought until I turned around to get out of the bed and saw that at her angle, you got a clear view of a boy around 6' foot, give or take, with messy black hair and bright green eyes so vibrant that I could see them from here, thirty feet away.

"Ooh, is he your дружок?"

"What?" Annabeth asked, snapping out of her daze.

"Sorry, I asked if he was your boyfriend. I have a strange habit of speaking in different languages at random times. That," - I paused for dramatic effect - "was Russian." She smiled when I said boyfriend and laughed a little.

"Yes, he is my boyfriend. My wonderful, goofy, Seaweed Brain of a boyfriend. But enough of that," She said, snapping from dreamy girlfriend to serious tour director in a split second. Let's show you around.

* * *

When Annabeth finished showing me around camp, it was dinner time. She told me I had to sit at the Hermes table until I was claimed. "But I'm a child of Hephaestus! I know I am."

"Okay," she replied as we entered the mess hall. "But, we need for you to be claimed all the same."

Chiron, as I had heard Annabeth call the centaur, stood and semi-introduced me.

"Everyone! We have a new camper!" Everyone's head turned to me.

"Hello, my name is Alexandria Valdez, but don't call me that. Only call me Alex unless otherwise said by me. I'm from Québec, Canada." After five seconds of people staring at me, their gazes lifted to just above my head. I lifted my gaze and there u saw the last glimmering remains of a hammer floating above my head.

"All hail, Alexandria Valdez, daughter of Hephaestus!" Now, if that wasn't Chiron, I would have ripped that person's head off for calling me Alexandria but it was Chiron so I kind of couldn't.

A girl with brown hair and a bandana stood up and Annabeth pushed me lightly in her direction, as if saying _'Go, she'll help you.'_ So I walked up to her and she smiled, turned and came up to me and said something along the lines of _c'mon slowpoke_, while she brought me back to the Hephaestus table.

Nyssa, who was the one who called me a slowpoke, and Jake had explained the concept of getting your food here, so I thought of my favourite food: poutine and Lime Crush. Weird combo, but it's so good!

"Oh my gods! You're just as bad as Percy!" A young boy semi-screamed.

"What?" "HARLEY!" My siblings - wow that sounds strange - shouted at the same time as I asked a simple question.

"You see, Percy Jackson-" One of them started.

"I know who Percy Jackson is, son of Poseidon, Annabeth's boyfriend, right over there." I interrupted with a nod in the Poseidon table's direction.

"Well aren't you quick with gossipy news!" Nyssa added.

"Yes, he is and thank you for your two cents Nyssa. Well at meal times he has a habit of ordering bright blue foods and you can always bet that he has a glass of bright blue coke."

After that I got introduced to my siblings and dinner passed without any further remarks about me being compared to Perceus Jackson. Thank the gods. During dinner, my mind wandered to Leo. I could've sworn he would at least come to dinner if he had my appetite, but he wasn't here. I saw him once in Québec with a tall blond boy and a shorter girl who looked like a Cherokee. Just after dinner ended Annabeth must've seen me looking around quickly.

"Looking for Leo?" She said behind me. I turned around.

"Yeah, is he in here?"

"Not here but in the forest." She looked kind of sad and guilty but I didn't know why so I let it slide. "Here, I'll show you."

She led me through the forest and stopped near a building the size of an airplane bunker. She went to the door and pounded on it.

"Leo? ... Leo! ... LEO! ... LEO VALDEZ!"

"What?" The boy's voice was slightly muffled but one word ran through my head all the same. _Leo_.

"Let us in, please?"

"No!" he shouted, "I'm working in dangerous conditions!" he added in what sounded like an afterthought.

"Oh, that's nice," I muttered sarcastically, "what a polite brother I have." I thought for a moment. "Why don't we just pry it open?"

"You can't. We need fire to do that."

"Where?"

"Right around here." She drew a circle with her finger on the door. I put my hand in the centre of said circle, and lit my hand on fire. "Oh, twins, you have the same powers!"

"Bingo, flicka!" The door opened and I turned off my hand. We stepped inside the bunker and I saw a teenager with dark curly hair, the same colour as mine but much, much curlier, working with scrap pieces of metal, with his back to us. I decided to speak up.

"Leo?"

* * *

**AN: See what I mean by the prologue being weird? Yeah thought so. This is actually my first multi chapter story, so bear with me here. And just saying these quick updates are rare, just saying. Please R & R! I need to know you guys exist!**

**Translation time!**

**Дружок - boyfriend (as translated in the story)**

**Flicka - Swedish - girl**

**-Panda**


	3. McShizzle Man and a Crazy Prophecy

**AN: Thank you to everyone who faved, followed and reviewed for the last chapter! They are digimonfanatic4ever, thehomiewhowrites, girlrobin99, samm10, and Guest! (if you want me to stay your name just tell me, I don't know if you want me to or not)**

**P dot S dot: they are in no particular order, just the way I wrote them down when looking. See y'all at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Uncle Rick to you? Yes? I think you need glasses, just a tip if you think I am a man. I don't own it! Nor do I own Harry Potter. But I do own the plot, Alexandria, and this wonderful iPod case that looks like a lime green gameboy. It's pretty cool.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting Mr. McShizzle Man and Getting a Crazy Prophecy

"Leo?"

"Oh my gods!" He spun around so quickly and ended up knocking over another project. "_Mierda_! I've been working on that for two weeks! This better be good!" He said without looking at us and staring at his project. It didn't break but rattled him all the same.

"Leo, please turn around." Annabeth said to him.

"Annabeth," he's still staring at his fallen project. "How the _infierno_ did you get in here?"

"Turn around and you'll find out!" He finally turned around.

"Who the Hades are you?"

"_Eu, dragul meu frate, am sora ta gemene_." Annabeth nudged me lightly and I realised that I had spoken in Romanian.

"Sorry, I said that I am your siste-"

"_WHAT_?!"

"My name is Alex Valdez and I'm your younger twin by 58 minutes. Mom chose to keep you, her little boy, and I was moved to Québec City in Canada. Boreas took me in after multiple foster homes when I was eight. Now I'm here. What's your story from the past fifteen years?"

"Well, I'm Leo Mr McShizzle Man Bad Boy Supreme Valdez, yes that's my full name, Commander of the Argo II. I lived with mom un-until she died, then I was put into six foster homes and I ran away from every one of them. The last time, I was caught by the cops and they sent me to this Wilderness School, where I met Jason and Piper, then I fought in the Giant War, as one of the seven of the prophecy."

"Very nicely put, Leo." I complimented him, as I looked around his bunker. "Nice place you got here too. Wait, where'd Annabeth go?" We both did a 360.

"She probably left, and two things. One: I doubt mom just called you Alex and two: how did you get in?"

"Okay. One: she named me Alexandria; I just don't like people calling me that and two: we're twins. Dad couldn't give one pyrokentics without it being extremely difficult and if he did only give it to you, I would've been burnt to a crisp when we were small if I got you angry. So I have pyrokentics as well."

"LEO! LEO! LEO! OPEN UP!"

"Well, aren't you going to get it?"

"No, I only let Reyna and Nico in."

"Why?"

"Th-"

"_LEO!_"

"Forget this! I'm answering the door!" I answer the door and see Percy Jackson with his fist, like, two centimetres from my face. So I do what Alex Valdez would do in a time like this. Stare at it cross-eyed.

Percy laughed at my expression and asked if I was Alex. I said yes and sighed, like he was relieved or something.

"Oh good. We need you and Leo in the Big House, pronto. Good?"

"I guess?"

"Good." He turned and ran out of my sight range. He's pretty rude for a world saver. Mind you they all get cocky at some point.

"Rude." I mumbled, and then turned around, "Hey Leo! We gotta go to the Big House!"

"I'm not going!" I snuck up behind him.

"Yes, you are!" I exclaimed right into his ear all well picking him up and flipping him over my shoulder, so I was holding his legs and feet in front of me and his head and chest were inkling my back. He squirmed and tried to get out of my grip, but it didn't work. I really did t feel like asking him for directions, so I just tried to follow the things I remember passing with Annabeth. A broken tree here, a pile of rocks there. Sadly, we were in a forest. There are lots of broken trees and rock piles in forests. Or is it just this one?

Finally, after what felt like forever, we got out. Thank the gods! I wonder what time it is. 8:30? 9 o'clock? I don't know. So I decided to ask Leo. Big mistake.

"Leo do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, and I also know that all the blood in my body is rushing to my head!"

"Sorry, but what time is it?"

"Magic word!"

"Mr. Wolf?"

"Haha NO."

"Stupefy?"

"No."

"Expelliarmus!"

"Nope."

"Accio!"

"Wrong again."

"Imperio!"

"No!"

"Crucio!"

"Nada."

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Yup."

"Really?"

"No."

"I got it! _Peskipiksi Pesternomi_!"

"That's not even a word!"

"According to Gilderoy Lockhart it is."

"Jeez, Alex! Just say please!"

"Oh, so you weren't referring to Harry Potter!"

"No! I haven't even seen them! Let alone read them!"

"Oh, I've only seen the movies. You know with dyslexia and all. But I haven't seen them since I was eight. I'm surprised I could pull all those spells out of the top of my head."

"Good job, Alex."

At this time we made it to the Big House.

"Finally! It's about time you two got here!"

"I love you too, Percy!" I told him sarcastically.

"Hey Lexi, if your done professing your undying love for Percy, can you put me down?" I flipped him around and set him on the ground then hit him on the back of his head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Oh suck it up, Valdez! And that was for calling me Lexi." I sent a mock glare in his direction. "Which reminds me, why are we here?"

"Yeah, and what time is it?" Leo asked rubbing the back of his head and his face was all red from being held upside down for so long.

"I thought you said you knew the time, Leo!"

"Nah, I was joking!"

"Great." I sent a mock glare at him again so he knew it was sarcasm.

"Well, you are here because the is a prophecy," he checked his watch, "and it is 9:45 pm."

"A prophecy? About who?" Just then I noticed that a lot of campers were around the ping pong table. And by a lot I mean like two campers from every cabin, like EVERY SINGLE ZPROPADENY CABIN! The one kid who spoke was a boy form the Nike cabin. I guess they were waiting for us to show up. Oops.

"Percy, what time did you come and get us?"

"Around nine."

"Wow, Lexi, thirty minutes to navigate a forest!" Guess what that earned Leo? Another slap on the back of the head and another 'ow' from him. Someone behind us cleared their throat.

"Yes, children, a prophecy indeed." Chiron trotted in with a redheaded girl in his wake. I turned to Percy and asked who she was. He told me that she was Rachel Dare and she was the current host of the spirit of Delphi, meaning she was the camp's oracle. His voice was the only noise in the room.

"Rachel, do you care to repeat the prophecy?"

_"A set of twins separated at birth,_

_With power from inside the hearth,_

_Along with the one with power through peoples' minds,_

_You shall look below the surface and see many finds,_

_To search for the son of Death,_

_Before he breathes his final breath."_

"Well that's enlightening!" I decided to lighten up the atmosphere. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. Everyone's head turned to us. Wait, that wasn't because what I said. A set of twins separated at birth, with power from inside the hearth. Leo and I. Pyrokentics. Great, the prophecy was directed at us. Just bloody brilliant. I turned to Leo, only to see him already looking at me with a smirk.

"Well, sis, it looks like we are going on a quest."

"It appears so."

"Leo and Alexandria Valdez, you are permitted to bring one other camper."

"Um, sir, I think it said who we were taking in the prophecy. Something about a person with the power through people's minds or something." Leave it Leo to build that wonderful sentence.

I thought about this. Minds, Athena. But it said _through_, that's not right. I needed time to think. Apparently Leo had the same idea because I vaguely heard Leo asking for us to have the night to think about our partner. Chiron agreed and released us, but before anyone got too far I ran up to Percy.

"Percy? I know the prophecy was directed to us but who's the son of Death we're suppose to save? And what happen to him?"

"He's Nico di Angelo, son of Hades," huh, of angels, strange name for a Hades kid. "He cut himself off from the world and didn't leave his cabin, and then he ran away. He did this often, but he would always come back a week or two later. He's been gone for half a year. No one has any idea where he is now."

"He left right after the end of the war."

"Yeah." A look of guilt flashed across his slightly tanned face.

"ALEX! C'mon!" You just gotta love older brothers. I said goodnight to Percy and jogged over to Leo.

Leo and I went back to Bunker Nine. Or I tried. It probably took an extra hour, because I was probably leading us in a circle. Then I got slightly scared because we spotted a truck sized hellhound. Leo kept saying it was fine and that she was friendly. I called him crazy and told him that I'll believe that when Zeus stops having affairs with mortals. Finally, it got so dark, that even Leo was scared for monster attacks. It turned out the bunker was only a five minute walk from where I lead us. I was proud that it was only five minutes away but also mad that even with my years on the street, I didn't see the bunker.

When we got in, Leo and I started brainstorming about the third person in our quest.

"Minds, power." I started.

"Athena."

"Nope. _Through_ minds not _with_ minds."

"Oh."

"Telepathy!"

"What?"

"Is there like a child of Athena or Hecate with telepathy?"

"Yeah, what's her name? California? Carolina?"

"Colombia?"

"That's it! Wait how'd you know?"

"I overheard someone talking about a daughter of Hecate called Colombia."

"Okay, so we're bringing Colombia, daughter of Hecate." And with that comment both of us went to bed ready for our quest and hoping Colombia would be too.

* * *

**AN: sorry if this update is late in your terms but this is a tad late for me. But good news! You know how all these authors say oh school's starting, slower updates. Well not me. I might actually update faster cuz I'll carry my notebook around with me. I still have an outline of the plot but if you give me suggestions I might include them here. Who's excited for school? (Say with mock enthusiasm)**

**Translation Time!**

**Wow I actually didn't really use many languages here. If I miss one just tell me and I'll fix it.**

**Mierda- Spanish shit**

**Infierno- Spanish hell**

**Eu, dragul meu frate, am sora ta gemene- Romanian I, my dear brother, am your sister.**

**ZPROPADENY-Slovak- FREAKING**

**See y'all soon! And don't forget to R&R! Luv y'all!**

**-Panda**


End file.
